


Forgiveness

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Canon, F/M, Future Fic, Male Player, Master of Masters Player, Non-Evil Master of Masters, Oneshot, Player Character with the Name 'Player', Playerlitzia, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: Strelitzia learns that her love, Player, is the Master of Masters and then has to make a decision about it.
Relationships: Player Character/Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Forgiveness

Strelitzia had fallen in love with the Master of Masters. And at first, that had felt like a betrayal since that man had pretty much killed her love, Player… but then she'd realized they were one in the same.

"How are you the Master of Masters?!" Strelitzia demanded of him when she stormed into his study one day, wondering if he had partly planned her death to further his plans... even though she loved him. "How does that make sense at al-"

"Because of time travel and paradox stuff. Strelitzia,” he had answered in a way that was somehow childish, and not at all like the man who had played with their lives. It was the voice of the person she loved. “My face and gender always used to change. And I wondered why... was I just imagining it, or did other people see me that way, too? When I found out that answer… well, let’s just say I get why I had to wear this hood for so long. Basically, everyone else saw what they wanted me to be—as one thing—but I saw all of the different possibilities for myself.”

And this instantly broke Strelitzia’s heart… because what if he was essentially saying that she fell in love didn’t exist, but was just someone she’d made up in her head? But as the woman looked at all the vials around her, she tried to be strong—like a plant still flowering even amidst harsh weather. "And so you became evil? You, who had less reason to do so than many of us from that era, because you knew what your Nightmare Chirithy wrought?"

But then Player tried to explain. Because, right… he’d talked about paradoxes, hadn’t he? There was a time where he and the Master of Masters had existed simultaneously… and was there just a day that Player’s mind had gone into the Master’s body and he’d then had to try and fix what he’d done? That’s what Strelitzia thought he was trying to explain now, as he said: "Strelitzia, understand. I... essentially had _another_ version of me and they were going to destroy the world. And strangely, the only way to save the day was to step in and only _slightly_ alter things from that plan."

…Strelitzia didn’t know if she bought that explanation—she didn’t know if she could buy any of this, or wanted to—so she bolted from the too sterile room before she could give it too much more thought.

…

Despite the fact that Strelitzia had never met the Player in the first years that they had lived, she finally had been able to when they were transported to the future.

And at first, Strelitzia hadn't been able to believe it was her loved one when she came across him. Because she'd been certain he had to be dead… After all, what were the chances that they would both find their way here? Especially since she'd heard that Player had started using darkness some... and in a certain someone's plan where darkness wasn't allowed, she didn't think that person would have a lot of longevity. 

She, of course, hadn't known at the time, that it was Player's own plan, so of _course_ he'd make an exception for herself.

...But Strelitzia didn't want to dwell on negative thoughts right now, as she swung on a swing as she tried to decide what to do with her life. No. Because their first days together had been wonderful.

Player had found her—and it had been about that time, that she'd nearly fainted in shock: when she’d had to accept that it _was_ him—and he'd told her that friends of his had informed him of her and how she'd wanted to meet him.

And Strelitzia had wanted to refuse, of course, because he'd been implying (the truth) that she'd had a crush on a stranger, and that was creepy... but then he'd handed Strelitzia flowers and asked her out, and she was lost.

…

Their date had been lovely. After listening to her new friends, Sora and the gang, Strelitzia had suggested that she and Player go to the bistro in Twilight Town, and she hadn’t regretted that decision in the slightest. She’d had French cuisine before—when she’d ended up in a world connected to Verum Rex—but it was nothing compared with what Little Chef could whip up.

And looking back on it now—now that Strelitzia was aware that Player was the Master of Masters—she was kind of taken aback that the dark-hearted man hadn’t mentioned the power of darkness at all during their dinner. But he hadn’t a word of it. Instead, Strelitzia had mentioned that she was trying to create a blue flower, and Player had said he’d always loved the blue of Jasmine’s clothes—so maybe she should try for that shade—even though it was weird to think about her existing in this time, when they’d met her a hundred years ago, and Strelitzia had concurred.

They’d then rounded out the evening by talking about how they needed to teach the Moogles of this era to better upgrade Keyblades, and had decided that that was what their second date would be… if the Moogles would allow it.

But they hadn’t had that second date. Because that very night, Strelitzia had learned the truth about Player.

Sora… he had been in the Black Box, as the Master of Masters had put “the world’s hope” there, and that was where everyone had ended up finding him. But since the Black Box wasn’t supposed to be used maliciously, it kept a record of who put new hopes into the box in case justice needed to be brought down upon them. And Strelitzia had seen Player in all of his glory… in the Master of Master’s robes and using gestures like she’d seen that mean use before (gestures he must have fought against when he played the average-Joe role of Player now), before dropping Sora into the Box.

So that was when Strelitzia had confronted Player… but she’d somewhat chickened out of that. So, she went a second time… but that hadn’t exactly gone like she thought it would, because he’d somehow made it seem like to her… that he was actually good—doing things for the world—and hadn’t tried to hurt anyone at all, and maybe even hadn’t done so.

And while part of her had wanted to run again then, she also realized she needed more time with him to figure it all was. So, she’d suggested to the man, as he tried to change the color of chemicals for fun, that they should go on their second date.

And that’s where they were now. With angry Moogles, who could even back that up. And it was going fine. More than fine. And Strelitzia thought she may have been talking to Player and not the Master of Masters. And was it wrong to think she might have been falling in love again?

Eventually—after they’d convinced a Moogle to give new Keyblades lean more towards Power, Magic, or Speed—he pulled her to the side and said, "I'm not a bad person, Strelitzia. I just fixed what my... Other started. And I still say I didn't hurt the world. I maybe even helped it. And I brought Sora back to the world after he died, and gave the world hope again that way."

And Strelitzia believed him. And while it might have been easy to get hung-up on wanting him to pay for what he’d done—because one just had to assume he’d done something wrong with his power… but wasn’t she learning he hadn’t?--she'd forgiven her killer for his deceptions, hadn't she? So Strelitzia would give Player this chance that she'd always wanted. And she kissed his cheek to let him know… and he blushed. Something to her, that was not Master of Masters-like at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of rushed, I know. But I needed to get something out as close to June 9th as possible. 
> 
> So… my sister was born/died on June 9th. I never knew her, as she was born before me, but this year I’ve decided that maybe I should commemorate her birthday somehow (and maybe someday, she can read these in Heaven, or something, and know I thought of her. Maybe she’s even doing so now). And I’ve decided to write about redheads each time, as for some reason I always tend to think she would had been a redhead for some reason… even though she probably wouldn’t have been at all. XD
> 
> The Player is MoM thing was just a semi-plot I needed for this story, that’s somewhat fun to explore even though I don’t believe it. Yep.


End file.
